Dimensional Heroes: Adventure the Flying Whale and Double World Nyan!
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive in Springdale once more only to find themselves in real world bodies...in our world. Will they be able to return everything to normal and solve the mystery behind this whale?
1. Prologue

We open our story to the skies of Springdale where the Dimensional Heroes had arrived before the other two a couple minutes before the sound. It was after that when they had arrived on cue.

"Okay, someone wanna explain why I'm like this just because of a whale?!" Nana said. Her real life form was dressed just like she usually did, except her body looked more realistic.

"We're all with you on that." Indigo said looking the same as most of the members.

"All we know was that we heard a loud noise and after we look like this." Jexi said.

"Gotta say, it's been a while since I've been like this." Scott said.

"You and Ramona, sure. But the rest of us…" Jude said.

"Let's just try not to stick out in this space. We look like we just came out of a cosplay convention looking like this." David said.

"And how exactly would you know that feeling?" Nami asked.

"I lived in Akihabara, the otaku meta among all the worlds." David said. "I know cosplay."

"Question is, what exactly was that thing?" Natsu asked.

Mahiru raised her hand. "I got a picture of it when it was passing by. Here it is." she said showing the picture.

It was a flying Blue Whale, easily 300 meters long and weighing about a million tons. A notable feature was a pencil tattoo on its fin.

"Is that Whale a Yo-kai, Fuyunyan?" Hope asked before realizing he was gone. "Wait, where is he?"

"He left a little while ago to investigate the phenomenon." Korra said. "He's trying to see how this has affected the other worlds."

"Hmm. Well, I wish him luck then. What about our Yo-kai members?" Hope asked.

"Well, Komasan and Komajiro went for ice cream, USApyon's with Inaho and Jibanyan went with Robonyan F and Shogunyan to a Next Harmeowny concert." Sunset said.

"Figures…" Hiyoko said.

"But what was that whale? I don't think anyone knows about it." Zephyr said.

"What ever it is, it's connected to this incident." Leanne said.

"Yeah. I think that whale is definitely connected to it as well. Because one thing's for sure, it's too damn big to be a regular whale." David said.

"For now, we should investigate the town. Maybe we can find a way to fix this if we go down there." Jexi said.

"I'll go check on Nate. He's obviously in the thick of this too." Applejack said.

"You?" Ceil said.

"I escorted the fella back to his house. I should be the most recognizable… in a sense." Applejack said.

"Okay, good luck." Ruby said. "Until then, we check out this world of….realistic looking things."

The ships then soon touched down to the ground, unaware of the adventure they were about to embark on.


	2. The World Split in Two

Applejack walked the streets of Springdale and noticed how people weren't reacting to how everything has changed.

"Weird. They've been brought into a real world so...they should be freaking out." Applejack thought before arriving at the house. She showed herself inside and up to where Nate's room was suppose to be. She opened it to see a realistic looking kid wearing Nate's clothes.

"This is so weird!" he said.

"Nate? That you partner?" AJ asked.

For a few seconds the boy looked at Applejack as a fizzled screen shifted back to the Anime World, showing the real nate before flashing back to the Real World.

"Yeah I'm Nate, who are you?" Nate asked

"Its me, Applejack." Applejack said as the perspective flashed to show her animated form for a few seconds again before flashing back to her Real World body. Her tan orange skin was now a little brighter and more peach color. She still had her normal clothes on, and her geode was around her neck, but a different feature was that her legs had a bit more muscle put on them. "So any idea how this happened?"

"Well...I was laying on the bed...reading manga...talking with Whisper about UFO's. As always, Whisper was being stupid…" Nate said.

"What? As always?" Whisper shouted floating before them.

"Whisper looks different too!" Nate said.

"Huh?" Whisper said looking himself over. "Yes. Before I looked like this." he said showing a picture of his animated self. "But now I look even better as this!"

"Now that I mention it...I look kind of different too." Nate said looking at himself in a mirror.

"Yes. Before you had puffier cheeks, smoother skin and a wing like hairstyle." Whisper said tugging at his hair.

"Ow! That hurt!" Nate said tossing Whisper into a window.

"This is as you would say...the physical world...the real world...the material world...where everything is different." Whisper said.

"New world, new rules. You can actually get hurt here." Applejack said.

"Yeah. And...I see wrinkles and little dots." Nate said looking at his arm.

"Those are your pores. They appear as little dots all over the bodies of humans." Whisper said.

"Well, what did this looked and sounded like a 300 ft whale." Applejack said.

"Really? Cause we didn't hear a thing." Nate said.

"Besides, look in the sky. Its whale free." Whisper said as Applejack looked to see the skies were clear.

"That's awfully strange. Somethin's goin on here. It's like the World we all come from was split apart by that whale. And i think, we all got ripped from the Anime World, and got stuck in this Real World in these forms." Applejack said.

The three of them soon left the house after running into Nate's mother and father, who seemed to have been acting different but wasn't very much noted as Nate looked around this strange new world.

"Whoa. Garbage cans...postal box...old man! I have to say...this world may be amazing." Nate said.

"Nate!" a voice shouted as Jibanyan ran towards them before falling over before their feet.

"Jibanyan." applejack said.

"I feel so much heavier than I used to be." JIbanyan said.

"Please, you just tripped on that." Whisper said pointing to a tiny pebble.

"Don't tell people I tripped!" Jibanyan said. "But you guys are Nate and Applejack right?"

"Yeah, were the same." Applejack said.

"I can't believe how much that split up changed us. Especially you, AJ. What did it do to your thighs?" Jibanyan asked.

"Hoo-wee, i didn't even notice." Applejack said looking at them.

"Forget that for now. Something weird is going on. All of the Yo-kai are in turmoil and panicking over this." Jibanyan said.

"So the humans haven't noticed this yet. But...why is it only our groups and Nate notice?" Applejack wondered.

"I got it. Maybe because you guys hang around Yo-kai so often you are treated like them." Jibanyan said.

"David and his group have never been here before, although they did experience lots of paranormal activity, so I guess that counts." Applejack said.

"We have no choice then." Nate said dramatically. "We must….solve this...in the name of my grandfather!" he said pointing ahead.

"That line doesn't work here." Whisper said.

"The let's gather info. By visiting Katie, Bear and Eddie." Nate said as they set off.

A little bit later at Katie's house, Nate stood nervously at the door as he was wondering if he should do this or not.

"This is pathetic." Whisper said.

"Yeah." Jibanyan said.

"Oh fer God's sake Nate, just knock on the door!" Applejack said ringing the doorbell.

A minute later, Katie was at the door. Right off the bat, she was different. Still regular clothing but for some reason looked more beautiful in real life than in the animated world.

"Nate? What are you doing here?" she asked as Nate gawked at her. "Well, hurry it up. I'm going to cram school. What do you want?"

"She's kinda overwhelming. Um...Oh that's right! I forgot my notebook. I accidently left it in the classroom." Nate said awkwardly.

"You're acting very awkward." Katie said.

"No, that's not it. Its…" Nate said.

"I know what it is. Look, we're not children anymore. But if people see us together, they might get the wrong idea and think we're going out. Besides…" Katie said whispering into his ear. "There are better places to meet up than here, aren't there?" she said before walking off.

"What the…?!" Jibanyan said.

"Nate… did Katie just go there with ya?" Applejack asked.

"Even her pores looked cute. I love this world of pores." Nate said.

"Thats gross, pardner." Applejack said.

"There is something wrong with this kid's subconscious." Whisper said.

Later on Flower Road, the four of them looked to see Eddie and Bear at the cranking game. Both had the same clothes but while Eddie looked younger, Bear looked like a middle age man.

"I got it! The rare Emperor Krill figurine!" Bear said holding up the capsule. "Well, good luck to ya!"

"Wait!" Eddie said. "I'll buy it off you for 37000 yen!"

"Hmm. 40000 yen." Bear said.

"What? Er….38000." Eddie said.

"No, 40000 yen." Bear said.

"Yeesh. That is steep." Applejack said. "We should go."

The four of them then began a walk home.

"Everything in this world is so different." Nate said.

"Yes, compared to Katie, Bear and Eddie are completely different characters." Whisper said.

"Yeah. Huh?" Jibanyan said looking as a school girl passed by them as he got flashes of Amy. "Amy? Amy!" he said following after her.

"Jibanyan, hold up!" Applejack said as Jibanyan had already run off. "Dang it."

The three soon arrived at the house where the other groups waited outside.

"So, how was the search?" Jexi asked.

"Well, the only possible explanation is that a Yo-kai is behind all of this." Nate said searching the area.

"Sorry, but I've never heard of a Yo-kai that change worlds." Whisper said.

"There!" Nate said pointing to the corner of his house as a koala like creature stood there.

'What?" Whisper said.

"Puku? Puku puku!" it said happily bowing as everyone suddenly bowed like it did.

"So what is this?"

"Let me take a look." David said scanning but it was taking a while. "Ugh… Dammit, the reception here is so grating." The figure finally comes up. "There we go. That's strange… It doesn't seem registered in the database."

"Let's see. Koala...stuffed animal?" Nate said.

"Puku!" it said cutely.

"Don't you think it's trying to charm you guys with its cuteness?" Whisper asked.

"I know! It's a dreadful Yo-kai trying to be cute while hiding the fact that...it caused all of this to happen! Hey! Turn everything back!" Nate said.

"Puku!" the creature said moving its hips side to side as the others did as well.

"What the?" Hope said in shock before it stopped. "It kept making us do these silly poses."

"Okay! Fix everything, evil yo-kai!" Nate said.

The creature then looked worried and tried to argue.

"Its trying to say you have it all wrong. Poor thing." Whisper said.

"What's your name?" Nate asked as it tilted its head.

"It doesn't really seem to know." Whisper said.

"Ohh...Then let's just call it...Koalanyan!" Nate said.

Koalanyan

Charming Tribe

"Koalanyan! Koalanyan!" it cheered as it danced.

"What? That name doesn't make much to the imagination." Whisper said.

"But it's easy to understand though." Nate said.

"Still, with everyone investigations a failure, i dont think we have many leads ourselves." Sonia said.

"Koalanyan! You may not want to talk, but I'll make Tattletell spill your guts!" Nate said taking a dream medal out. "Come on out my friend! Calling Tattletell! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

It's Mysterious Time!

Dream Roulette!

Big band music then started playing as Tattletell appeared.

Mysterious!

Mysterious!

What's going to pop out next?

Mysterious!

Tattletell waited before angels appeared in the background.

Congratulations!

She then danced a bit before posing. "Tattletell!"

"Whoa, thats new. Is that a new watch there?" Applejack asked.

"Yo-kai Watch Dream. I can use it to summon with Dream Medals. It was a gift from Tomnyan." Nate said.

"Wow. Another catch up." Sunset said.

"Tattletell, make Koalanyan talk!" Nate said as Tattletell attached herself to Koalanyan's face.

"I don't think it will." Hope said.

Koalanyan then started talking in a way they could not understand before Tattletell was tired, detached and went off.

"Everything it confessed...we couldn't even understand." Nate said.

"What in the world was he trying to tell us?" Rainbow said.

"It is pretty cute." Pinkie said booping its nose. It glowed as Koalanyan's eyes swirled before walking back. "Puku puku puku puku Pu!" it said dancing a bit before a call echoed out and a flash occurred.


	3. The Whale and Koalanyan

"Geez. Just what the heck was…Huh?" Damien said before looking at his hands. "Whoa! Look! We're back to normal!"

"Huh?" Gray said as they looked around to see them back in their normal world. "He's right! We're back in our world!"

"How the heck did we get back? But aw well. At least its over." Whisper said.

"Its still too early to say that." a voice said as Fuyunyan floated before them.

"Fuyunyan!" Nate said.

"These strange events. These must be the work of a Yo-kai. Meaning, this will most certainly happen again!" Fuyunyan said.

"Come to think of it, when Pinkie touched Koalanyans nose… we flashed back to this world." Hope said.

"That could be coincidence. But for now...we need to figure out the cause of all of this. And there is only one person who will know. And that is...Lord Enma!" Fuyunyan said.

"Well, he is the king of the Yo-kai World. If anything, he should know something." Sunset said.

"True, but David doesn't have a good reputation with the guy." Ming said.

"He was staring me down in the WBC. You'd feel that way too if he did that to you." David said.

"No one is asking you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with. Therefore, I will go alone." Fuyunyan said.

"Probably for the best." David said.

"Therefore...I am off!" Fuyunyan said flying off.

As soon as he left though, they heard an engine reeve as flying over the houses was USApyon in his drag racer.

"Incoming!" Leia said.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going!" Lacy said as it landed.

"Don't waste time with that! What happened just now? I think the Yo-kai Master Nate would know!" USApyon said.

"The world of pores? Even I wouldn't know." Nate said. "What's wrong?"

"Well, when I was with Inaho, or a girl that looked like her, she was mixing together substances to make some kind of evil potion!" USApyon said in worry.

"Hmm. So its not just appearances that change, personalities get exaggerated in the world of pores." Nate said.

"I bet." Hope said.

A shadow then covered them from above as they saw something big and rubbery flying over them.

"What the heck is that?" Nate asked.

"Its gotta be a UFO!" Whisper said.

"What? But it looks like flesh and more rubbery than metal. Looks more like a whale." Nate said.

"Please, if it's a whale, it would be saying Honge or something." Whisper said.

"Honge!" it shouted as a wave stretched all over.

"That's it! That is the Yo-kai behind all of this!" Nate said.

"No mistaking it! Thats the sound we heard!" Hope said.

"And the same whale i saw!" Mahiru said.

And with that, the perspective shifted back to the Real World.

"Were back in the Real World again… what is up with that whale?" Luffy asked, feeling himself.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it came with us, so we can't ask it." Hope said.

"And I gotta go! Bye bye!" USApyon said driving off as Jibanyan was returning.

"Amy...oh, amy…" Jibanyan said crawling helplessly.

"Jibanyan? Whats wrong?" Nana asked.

"I followed Amy back to her house. And I saw three horrifying things." Jibanyan said as they headed into the house. "The first one...she was tossing out all her fashion magazines and giving up on fashion designing!"

"How horrible! Throwing away good fashion magazines?" Rarity said.

"And the second one...the real world Amy….likes dogs instead of cats!" Jibanyan said.

"Complete flip-flop." Leia said.

"Take it easy. I have a feeling he hasn't gotten to the worst part." David said.

"The worst is...she has a dog that has replaced me named Kuromaru! I hate this world!" Jibanyan said despairing before Koalanyan looked at him. "Huh? Who's this?"

"Koalanyan." Hope said.

"A lame name, I know." Whisper said.

"Like you could come up with better…" Ming said.

Jibanyan looked at him curiously before poking its nose. Koalanyan then stepped back. "Puku puku puku puku Pu!" it said before the flash occurred and everything shifted back to their world.

"What? This again?" Jibanyan said.

"It's just back and forth now." Whisper said.

"I wonder." Nate said approaching Koalanyan and pressing its nose. After it dance, the worlds shifted once again. "I get it. Touching his nose changes the worlds."

"So we can use him to go back and forth between worlds. Cool." Hope said.

"Hes like a device or something! Lets try pulling his ears!" Luffy said grabbing Koalanyan's ears and pulling hard.

"No Luffy, wait!" Nami said.

Koalanyan's nose glowed red as the everyone got behind him. He did the normal dance as they danced along with him.

"I guess if you pull his ears… that happens." Sanji said.

"Now i get it…. By pressing his nose, he can shift the worlds back and forth with that dance. But… if we pull both his ears…" Peko said grabbing them.

"Oh god, Peko please no…!" Fuyuhiko said.

It was too late as the group lined up once more and danced a bit faster than before.

"Stop pulling his ears! Its the nose!" Inga said pushing Koalanyan's nose shifting the worlds once again.

"It true! He is a switch!" Jibanyan said.

"Imagine what we could do with a power we can so casually control." Whisper said.

"Just don't overdo it. We still don't know what's going on with this whole thing." David said when he spots a girl on the hospital rooftop. "Hmm…"

"Hey, was that girl there before?" Hope asked.

"Pretty much every time we came here. It's weird." David said.

"It's like she's looking out at something." Jexi said. "Well...maybe we can figure that out later."

They then went to Flower Road and began experimenting with Koalanyan's powers with the fish tank and ramen shop.

"It looks more delicious in this world." Luffy said.

"Hey! Its rude to stare you know." a voice said as they turned to see Manjimutt looking at them with a human face. "Woof!"

"Gross!" Chopper said.

"Yikes!" Nami said.

"Manjimutt? Is that what you look like in this world?" Hope said.

"Woof! I don't have to take this." he said walking off.

The group then talked about it as they passed a green robot with a human like face. Though he was ignored by most of the group.

"What the heck was that thing?" Rarity asked.

"Android Yamada. A Yo-kai of the Rogue Tribe." Sunset said looking it up.

Spanish music then started playing as it looked at them.

"Aww, look at him. He seems so lonely here in this world." Rarity said coming up to him. "Hello there. Did you want to get noticed?"

Android Yamada looked up at her and rose in arm to a still wave. Its chest then opened to show its medal which it then offered.

"Why thank you." Rarity said.

Android yamada nodded.

"Uh… you don't talk that much, do ya?" Applejack asked.

"Android Yamada is a robot Yo-kai that is silent. It's also the only Yo-kai in the Rogue Tribe." Sunset said.

"Wow. A strange little guy, he is." Rarity said.

"Cmon, little guy. Lets get goin. You can come with us if you want." Applejack said.

It then just bowed before walking off.

"Guess he's got other things to do." Sunset said.

As they walked, they approached an intersection back in the Anime World.

"Now hold on a sec…" Jibanyan said.

"Oh yeah, you haven't fought a truck in a while, huh?" Hope said.

"Yeah, i've been out of action on intersections so long, i've missed punching a truck." Jibanyan said.

"Here comes one right now." Whisper said.

"All right!" Jibanyan said knocking Koalanyan off him and jumping onto the intersection.

As Koalanyan fell, Nate reached to grab it.

"Here comes my paws of…" Jibanyan began.

After Koalanyan was caught, his nose was pushed as the worlds shifted and the truck became decked out.

"What?" Jibanyan said in fear before jumping out of the way. "Are you trying to kill me?!" he shouted.

"Whoa, guess trucks are different here, too." Hope said.

As they walked the streets in the anime world, an old woman walked out spreading water. And as some was close to splashing Koalanyan, the little guy cowered and turned his back to it and was shaking like a leaf.

"Are you...weak to water?" Nate asked as Koalanyan shook its head yes in fear.

"You know… it's strange." Hope said. "Koalanyan can change worlds, but something about this world and the Real World has one big difference."

"Really? I can't put my finger on it for some reason…" Nate said pressing Koalanyan's nose.

"Moge~...!" the whale's call echoed as the world's changed.

"Why can't we get it for some reason?" Whisper said.

"At one point it's there, but its not…" Akane said. "Ah, it's on the tip of my tongue, right on the…" Akane said getting a thought. "Nose…"

She pressed Koalanyan's nose and shifted world back to Anime style. She then climbed up a building near by using her gymnast skills and spotted the Whale flying by. "Guys! I got it! It's the whale!"

"The what?!" Whisper said before the whale was right over them. "WHOA….!"

"That whale doesn't come with us into the real world! It stays here, so it's gotta be the one shifting the worlds when we hit Koalanyan's nose!" Akane said.

"Wait, I've seen that whale before!" Jibanyan said.

"Moje!" the whale shouted shifting the worlds once more. Jibanyan then lead them to a school supply store where they saw the sign of the store was a whale of the same description.

"I notice this sign every time I go to the candy shop." Jibanyan said.

"It matches the whale from my picture." Mahiru said.

"You're right, it's got the same pencil tattoo on its fin." Gray said.

"But where's the candy store?" Pinkie asked.

"What?" Jibanyan said looking to see a hospital in its place.

"Wait, isn't this the hospital where we saw the girl on the roof?" Jexi asked.

"She keeps staring out into space. Thats gotta be suspicious, right?" Rainbow asked as Koalanyan was nodding and pointing at the hospital "Really? Even you think there's a connection?"

"Puku puku!" Koalanyan said trying to reach to the tall roof.

"I think I get it now." Nate said as they headed inside.


	4. The Girl and Her Desire

The group soon reached the roof of the hospital where the girl continued looking out.

"What are you? Are you the cause of this?" Nate asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Sorry, we should've introduced ourselves. Thats Nate, and were the Hope Squad, Brave Adventurers and Dimensional heroes. And…" Pinkie said.

"You are not from my world." she said.

"Well yeah, and you keep staring out into space." Rainbow said. "Are you a patient at this hospital?"

"Why should that be your concern?" she asked.

"Well, we think this whole thing should be returned to normal." Lemon said.

"Oh. There's no need for that." she said.

"Why exactly? Sure it's awesome seeing ourselves like this, but everything's so messed up. Wait… you like our world, don't you?" Rainbow asked.

"I like it the most." she said.

"Honge!" they heard the whale shout as the worlds were starting to switch once more.

She then started to float into the air and become animated, ditching her slippers. "I like this world. I am free here." she said as her outfit changed into that of a ballerinas.

"I have an…" Hope began.

"Wait, if we're switching worlds, doesn't that mean the hospital's gonna…" Odd said before they fell into a trash pit.

"And here I was hoping it would be something soft…" David said.

"Ow…" Hope said before seeing the girl perform a ballet routine, all while jumping on air, making water like ripples that made a rainbow arc.

"Wow… shes good." Sora said.

"Is this really the time to express impressment?!" Donald said. "She's the one behind all this! After her, now!"

They began chasing her across the city as she performed in the air.

"I can do anything I want here. Anything I intend. And...that is all." she was thinking as she performed.

As they stopped, Nate caught his breath.

"It's no use… she's too fast." Nate said.

"Guys, maybe we should leave her be. I don't exactly wanna spoil anything." Indigo said.

"Indigo's right. Look at how happy she is up there." Goofy added, seeing her smile while doing a pirouette.

"I'm not gonna let her continue. She's the one behind this. I'm gonna call Komama!" Nate said.

"Nate, can we be more diplomatic about this before you do something you'll regret?!" Lucy asked.

"You have any better ideas?" Nate asked.

"Well, I bet she has a reason to do this. Maybe if we talk to her or glom Tattletell on her, maybe there's a reason she's… doing ballet in the sky." Lucy said.

"I'm doing my plan. Yo-kai medal, do your thing!" Nate said as Komama dropped down near them.

"Komama!"

"When did you get her medal?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, Komasan gave me it before you guys left after the last time you came here." Nate said.

"Well, if you're up to this, this is either gonna be really stupid, or it could all work out…" Hope said. "Komama, stay right there, alright?"

"Of course!" Komama said.

"Koalanyan, come here, will ya?" Applejack said.

"Puku!" Koalanyan said coming into her arms.

"Hey, miss! We need to talk to you for a bit!" Applejack said. "Ah'm really sorry about this, but we're gonna have to bring ya down ta earth for a few minutes, if you don't mind.."

She pressed Koalanyans nose. His eyes swirled as he stepped back. "Puku Puku Puku Puku Pu!" he said dancing as the world's switched. As soon as they did, the girl fell onto Komama's large body as she bounced.

"Since this is her original world, she can't fly here. I was thinking of it when you talked about the differences of our worlds." Nate said.

"Sorry we had to ground you, miss. We just need to ask ya some questions." Applejack said.

"Is that the reason why you're following me?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. So, why do you wanna be in our world exactly?" Applejack asked.

"My name is Kanami for starters. When I was a little girl, I developed a fascination for ballet. I worked tirelessly and diligently, with my instructor supporting me every step of the way. All of a sudden, ballet became second nature to me and I've been winning competitions all across the nation." Kanami said.

"And lemme guess, at the height of your fame… something bad happened?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. One rainy day, an accident happened. I had to stop doing what I loved...because I could never dance again. All those days, I would be in my hospital bed. I would always look out my window, to that whale. If a whale could fly, if there was a world where such an absurd thing could happen, then that would be...my miracle." she said.

"So all you wanna do is be able to dance again." Hope said.

"Even if it means splitting the worlds in two? She can't put the entire multiverse at risk because of that!" Donald said walking up. "Listen miss Kanami, where Sora, Goofy and I are from, we have rules. There are things that uphold the World Order where were from."

"I don't care...about your rules." she said as her eyes glowed with a darkness as a hole opened in the sky and flying through it was the whale.

"What the..?!" Hope said.

"She just brought the whale over here?! How'd she do that?!" Continella asked.

"She's becoming more powerful." Nate said as Kanami began to fly into the air once more.

"Oh, this is not good…" David muttered.

She then began dancing away from the group, as the others were about to go after her, Koalanyan was pointing in a different direction.

"Okay, follow the koala." Ulrich said as they followed after Koalanyan, leading them into town to a building called Dance Cube.

"What the? A ballet school?" Sonic asked.

"This must be the one Kanami went to." Sectonia said.

"Why would Koalanyan bring us here?" Ciel asked.

"I think there's a good reason. Her instructor." Hope said.

They headed inside just as a class was going on a ten minute break. Before the instructor could head back inside…

"Excuse me. Are you...Kanami's teacher?" Nate asked.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Let's say we have...concerns for her." Blake said.

They entered the practice room with her.

"Kanami is the most energetic student I have ever had. When she danced, she was graceful, elegant, happy. To her, ballet was everything. That was until...that." she said.

"You mean, the accident?" Jexi asked.

"To her, dance was all she had. Her dream was to go international with her ballet. But then that dream, because of that accident. She gave up on that dream." she said.

"How horrible…" David said. "We had no idea it affected her that much…"

"And because of all that, she's losing herself to darkness. If she continues like this…" Riku said.

"Riku, you're not thinking that Kanami could become a…" Hope said.

"Anyone with darkness in their heart has the potential." Riku said.

"But...the decision to give up on her dream...was her's all alone." the instructor said.

"It was…?" Hope said.

"Honge~...!" the whale called shifting everything to the Anime world.

"If the decision was hers, then why is she already losing herself to darkness?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but one thing i know of is if we don't save her soon… she's definitely gonna become a Heartless." Sora said.

Everyone was in shock.

"Heartless…. I never thought we'd be hearing the name of those horrid things again." Rarity said.

"What in the world...is a Heartless?" Nate asked.

"Creatures that are born from the darkness of people's hearts. When someone loses their heart to darkness, they become a heartless." Goofy said.

"Then we'll just have to find a way to convince Kanami to stop this madness." Genis said.

"Even if it means we have to fight her?" Leia asked.

"If it comes down to that… we have to." Mickey said.

"That clenches it….I'm saving her!" Nate said pulling out three medals. "Come on out my friends! Calling Kyubi, Venoct, Robonyan F! Yo-kai Medals, do your thing!" he said calling out all three.

"Kyubi!" Kyubi said.

"Venoct!" Venoct said.

"Robonyan F!" Robonyan F said.

"Komasan, we need your help too!" Hope said flipping his medal up.

"And we won't forget about you, USApyon! And while I'm at it...you help to, Shogunyan!" Sunset said holding both medals.

"Komasan!"

"USApyon!"

"Shogunyan!"

"All right! Start the search! Alert the others when she is found!" Sunset said as they all spread out.


	5. Operation: Save Kanami

Pete was walking around the new base of the Universal Villains before a heartless scout approached him and muttered something to him.

"Huh?" Pete asked. "Really? You dont say. A ballet girl whos lost her dream and now is dancing with darkness… hehehheh… she's gonna make a great heartless to add to the Ranks of the universal villains, and of course...us one step closer to universal domination." he said laughing getting into a shuttle and rocketing towards Springdale.

Meanwhile, Venoct had found Kanami. She was dancing around but also had a black aura.

"Everyone, i found her. She's in the west district." Venoct communicated telepathically. Kanami then noticed him and started attacking her before Venoct jumped over them as everyone was converging.

"Alright, we got her!" Donald said.

"She's flying? Thats amazing, ya'll!" Komasan said.

"Anyone getting that feeling that somethings off about Kanami right about now?" Cat Noir asked.

"Yeah, way off. Riku, how much darkness do you smell on her?" Zephyr asked.

"Its...increasing by the second." Riku said.

Kanami then sprouted black wings before they broke apart and scattered into feathers, changing her outfit to a black color as she looked at them evilly before the whale's voice changed the worlds once more.

"Kanami...why?" Nate asked.

"It's her grief." a voice said as they turned to see Fuyunyan. "Her grief and despair is binding our world to hers. If this isn't stopped, she'll stop being human."

"Stop being human? You mean she'll actually become a…?" Sora asked.

"Yes. If this continues… she'll become a Heartless for sure." Fuyunyan said.

"That's terrible!" Rarity said.

"Hehahahah! Sounds like music to my ears to me!" a voice said as pete was on top of a building.

(Cue- Sonic Adventure 2- I am the Eggman)

"Oh no… Not this guy again…" David said.

"Pete?!" Donald and Goofy asked in shock.

"It figures you'd show up whenever there's Heartless involved!" Sora said.

"Yep, and the one she becomes is gonna be so powerful and this other world. Sounds like a good place to conquer to me. Hehahaha!" Pete said.

"Great, as if dealing with Kanami wasn't bad enough, now we have Pete trying to crash our rescue party." Rainbow said.

"Aw man, i hate party crashers!" Pinkie said.

"And the more time we waste with Pete, the more Kanami looms to becoming what he wants. Fuyunyan, please tell me you got something to deal with this?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I have attained something from Lord Enma. The thing to pry her away from the powers of darkness inspiriting her." Fuyunyan said before showing a sword with a royal design. "Lord Enma's...Enma Blade!"

"Whoa, awesome!" Rainbow said.

Sunset grabbed the blade and looked at the hilt. "This slot… it looks like a Yokai watch could fit in here."

"Then stop staring at it and use it on kanami already!" Kazuichi said.

"Right!" Sunset said removing her watch part and put it on the blade.

"Dream Link!" it said.

"Here, take Enma's dream medal!" Nate said throwing it to Sunset.

"Thanks nate! Now lets take this sword for a spin!" Sunset said. "Lord Enma, do your thing!" she said putting the medal in the slow.

"Lord Enma." Enma's voice echoed.

King Enma!

Its a katana!

This is the power of the handsome Enma!

The blade then began glowing brightly as Sunset held it tight. "Here me. Come on out...the power of a god!" she shouted swinging it as a wave of flames surged towards Kanami.

"Uh oh…!" Pete said as it hit Kanami square on and darkness came rtight out of her.

"Alright!" Nate said.

"Did we get it all?" Hope said.

"Uh… guys?" Zephyr said as the smoke from Kanami's body formed into something massive. It took the form of a large black and purple whale with a blue ribbon and flaming eyes as it sat upon a cloud. It roared, shifting the world's back to the animated one.

"What is that?" Nate said.

"Uh…" Whisper said looking through his pad. "Ah! The great Yo-kai demon, Daiyoki Hoge Whale!"

"So that's the guy behind this girl's little trip to darkness, eh?" Pete said.

"A heart of darkness born inside humans...inspirited by the will of the Kaima." Fuyunyan said.

"The Kaima?!" Hope said.

"So if we don't beat that thing, Kanami will still become a Heartless?" Sanji asked.

"Yes! Above all else, we must defeat Dayoki Hoge Whale!" Fuyunyan said.

"The question is how? Scott and Ramona are the only ones that can fight effectively in that other space." Genis said.

"But we have Koalanyan to to change the worlds back if we need to. We're set here!" Hope said.

Sora nodded and looked to Kanami. "Let's go, guys! Were saving Kanami!"

Dayoki Hoge Whale roared as Kanami recovered and donned her black ballet outfit once more. "I will...continue to dance!" she said and started to perform again.

Robonyan was scanning the streets from above. "Not good... everyone! If we leave it like this, not only will a heartless be born, but the other effect will come into play that accompanies them!"

"As in both worlds will be consumed by the darkness?" Hope asked.

"Worse. Any world that was affected by the whale's cry will be destroyed." Robonyan F said.

"Hah! This is perfect! The greatest way to rebuild the world in the image of Universal Villainy and Lady Maleficent!" Pete said.

"I'm finally able to dance… so don't get in my way!" Kanami said.

The whale then dove into the cloud as dark water overflowed. As it was about to hit the groups, Venoct got in the way and fought it back with his dragon scarf.

"Alright! Guess we owe you another one, Venoct!" Hope said.

"There's no shame in relying on me. Leave this to me and Kyubi." Venoct said.

"So let's do it already! For her sake, too." Kyubi said as they both flew up and engaged the whale.

"Octo Snake!" Venoct said.

"Fox Fire!" Kyubi said as both attacks were doing massive damage on the whale.

"Yeah! Hows that damage from two powerful yo-kai taste, sucker?!" Indigo said.

"Honge!" the whale roared as the worlds shifted.

"Looks like it wants us to fight seriously." Kyubi said.

"Yes." Venoct said as the two of them glowed.

Both were enveloped by light and darkness before it erupted. Venoct now enveloped in light with Kyubi enshadowed in darkness.

Illuminoct

Brave Tribe

Darkyubi

Shady Tribe

"Whoa! Thats new!" Indigo said.

"Now thats a game changer! Get em, guys!" Natsu said.

Venoct and Kyubi were about to strike in their new forms, but Dayoki Hoge Whale was too quick and devoured the two of them at they talked.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" the group shouted while the more reserved members just sweatdropped.

"He just ate them while they were talking, is what that was." Applejack said.

"How dishonorable!" Fuyunyan said.

"Alright, enough waitin' on the sidelines! Time to go Whale-Hunting!" Natsu said.

"Technically, its called Whaling, and I've got no problem turning this guy into a Seafood special!" Rainbow said as they charged at him.

"Gum Gum pistol!" Luffy said stretching his arm, but was quickly caught up by pain of stretching his arm to far. "Owowow, OW!" he retracted his arm. "What the?!"

"Luffy hurt himself while Stretching?" Chopper asked in shock.

"It's like Genis said earlier. Only Scott and Ramona can fight effectively because the physics of this world restrain the rest of us." Jude said.

"That's a load of hooey, is what it is!" Natsu said.

"Maybe we just need to cool off this whale." Gray said. "Ice Make Hammer!" he said but nothing happening. "What? My magic isn't working!"

"Magic doesn't exist in the Real World, idiot!" Nami said.

"Guys, don't forget! We still have something on our side that can turn the tide in our favor!" Pinkie said holding Koalanyan.

"Of course! Koalanyan can force Dayoki Hoge Whale to switch worlds!" Lucy said.

"If that's true, then…" David said getting an idea. "I'm about to pull back for an attack. When I give the signal, push Koalanyan's nose."

"Alright, you're the boss!" Pinkie said holding the koala tight.

David holds his right hand on his crystal eye as his left hand curls into a fist. "Get ready."

Pinkie had her finger on Koalanyan's nose.

"Now!" David said making a dash for Dayoki Hoge Whale.

"Its switcheroo time!" Pinkie said pressing Koalanyans nose.

Dayoki Hoge Whale strained, and under pressure had no choice. "Honge!" it shouted as the worlds shifted back to the animated one.

David's crystal eye glowed and his fist became coated in ice as he punched Dayoki Hoge Whale.

"Thats… Ice Punch!" Titanica said.

"Could this be...because of the Blue Orb?" Twilight wondered.

Dayoki Hoge Whale froze up on the spot and was unable to move.

"Okay Jibanyan, it's your turn!" Hope said picking him up and getting into a football pass stance.

"Alright! Throw me right at him!" Jibanyan said.

Hope channeled his aura through his arm and body and threw Jibanyan lighting quick right at Dayoki Hoge Whale.

"Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan shouted as he began battering the frozen whale, breaking it out and making it fall into its cloud.

"Yes! That's the way!" Knuckles said.

Then, the whale rose up once more and roared out, shifting the worlds again. It then got off its cloud.

"Stand aside. He is now my opponent." Shogunyan said stepping up.

"Shogunyan, wait! You're utterly depowered in this world!" Sunset said.

"Do not worry. I do not plan on los-" he began before the whale ate him while rising out of the ground.

"To be fair, we tried to warn him." Scott said.

"Now would be a good time to run." Teba said.

The group then started running away as Pete laughed.

"Yes! Perfect! We got em on the rope. Go and eat em, Daiyoki Hoge Whale!" Pete said as the whale chased after them with Pete following.

Meanwhile, Flux watched as Maleficent appeared.

"Pete seems to be enjoying himself, Maleficent." Flux said.

"To be fair, it has been too long since i've seen a human fall into darkness. This Dayoki Hoge Whale is the perfect Catalyst to make that girl a Heartless." Maleficent said.

"Yeah...though we won't be left with much if this continues but what is left will be the perfect start for Fluxtopia." Flux said. "And best of all, I get to watch all of my enemies die at once."

Back in the shifting Springdale, Dayoki Hoge Whale was keeping pace.

"We have to figure out another way to beat this thing." Hope said pressing Koalanyans nose and reshifting the world to Animated style.

"Everyone!" Komajiro said holding a small bazooka and running up.

"Komajiro!" Komasan said.

"Hope, i got this for ya! Catch, partner!" Komajiro said throwing it to him.

"Where'd you get this thing?" Hope asked.

"Online. I ordered it off the Yo-kai salespage. It's the Yo-kai Bazooka!" Komajiro said.

"So it might work the same way Enma's sword did." Indigo said.

"Alrighty then… my turn to join the party!" Hope said taking his watch part off and putting it in the slot.

Dream Link!

Hope took out Blazions dream medal. "Blazion, lend us your power!" he said putting it in.

"Blazion!"

Epic music then started playing as the dots on the watch were moving.

How much power will it be? Will it be maximum oni power?

Oni Maximum Power!

"All right!" Hope said.

And here's a bonus!

"Huh?" Hope said before seeing not just a spirit version of Blazion, but Cheeksqueek too.

"Cheeksqueek? On no..." Sunset said.

"Pu!" it said sending out a smelling gas that went into the bazooka. It then fired as a massive shot of stink at the whale, making it wail in agony at the scent, even the others.

"The attack isn't over yet, buster!" Hope said cranking the watch as Blazion was next.

Kimewaza!

"Rar Rar!" Balazon embedded the bazooka with flames as the bazooka started beeping fastly.

BANG-BANG CRITICAL FIRE!

"This is...OVER!" Hope said firing a powerful shot of flames erupted at Hoge Whale, sparking the gas, creating a huge explosion on both their side and on the whale.

"I think...we got it." Hope said.

Meanwhile with Flux…

"Ugh! I knew this was a waste of time." Flux said.

"Hold off on that. I can still feel its darkness." Maleficent said. "Its not done for yet."


	6. Final Battle with a Whale

As the others were slowly dropping their guard, they saw the darkness swirling above them.

"Yes! He's still in this!" Pete said.

"Hoge!" it shouted shifting the worlds once again as some sort of sac dropped to the earth.

"What the…?" Hope said.

The sac then burst open and revealed that Dayoki Hoge Whale had attained a bipedal humanoid form with a corset and necklace.

"I guess this must be… it's final boss form." Rainbow said.

"Uh….ah! Its not in the Yo-kai Wiki!" Whisper said.

"Then for now. We'll call it...Whaleman!" Nate said.

"Seriously?! Cant you think of something more creative?!" Pete called from the building he was on.

He then saw kanami land on a power line. "Go and get them...Whaleman." she said.

"Well, she approves it." David said.

Whaleman

"Looks like Kanami isn't about to make this her Last Dance yet!" Hope said.

"As they say, the show must go on!" Pete said.

Whaleman pounded his chest and released a stream of bubbles from his mouth, even affecting the civilians as they turned into fish.

"Mackerel?" Nate said.

"Such lung capacity." Fuyunyan said.

"That's what you're impressed by?" Hope asked.

Whaleman continued releasing bubbles turning people into fish and one octopus.

"Even an octopus." Whisper said before he was hit by a bubble, making him a sentient ghost like fish.

"What can we do?" Fuyunyan said.

"We have to use Koalanyan to transport it back to our world with us if we hope to stand a chance." Sunset said.

"Alright, here goes!" Pinkie said preparing to press Koala-nyans nose. Suddenly a woman came out with a bucket of water. As she tossed the water, Koalanyan began dodging the water three times before it panicked and started running away.

"She's going way overboard on that water." Leia said.

"Come on! We gotta go after him!" Lloyd said.

"Fuyunyan, you gotta do your best to hold it back!" Hope said as they ran after Koalanyan.

"I will!" Fuyunyans said as Robonyan F descended near him.

"I will also assist. Let's fight together, fuyunyan." Robonyan F said.

"Right!" Fuyunyan said as the others went after Koalanyan.

Whaleman then looked to the sky as it leapt into the air.

The others continued to chase Koalanyan to an amusement park. As he went in, Nate stopped.

"One child ticket please." Nate said.

"Oh come on! Hurry!" Whisper said.

"But I gotta buy a ticket." Nate said.

"Does it matter?" Hope asked.

"We'll go ahead of you!" Komasan said as he and Komajiro passed them by.

As soon as tickets were paid for, they soon saw Whaleman waiting for them as he was running on a ferris wheel.

"Damn, this thing is quick!" Fuyuhiko said as it enlarged and landed in front of them.

Pete ran up and skidded to a halt next to Whaleman. "Alrighty, Enough messin around! Heartless squad! Round…" Pete said before Fuyunyan charged him.

"Gutsy Straight Forward Paunch!" he said punching Pete onto a roller coaster as it was going.

"Aaaaaah!" Pete said riding it.

"Oooh, thats embarrasing…" Flux said watching.

"Must i do everything? Heartless, rise and assist Whaleman!" Malificent siad.

At the the park, Heartless soldiers of varying kinds appeared around Whaleman.

"Great, now Heartless themselves have joined the party!" Rainbow said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to make due in this world and fight in it as our Real Selves." Hope said.

"You guys handle Whaleman. Ramona and I will handle these things." Scott said.

"That's right. Scott and Ramona are the only ones that can fight effectively in this space." Jude said.

"Meaning whatever powers they have in the animated space, they'll have here." Twilight said.

"Alright, we'll leave this mob to you two. Don't let us down." Jexi said.

"Rocket Punch!" Robonyan F said firing his paws at Whaleman before he shot out bubbles, turning them into fish. "Gah!"

"Darn, and our attacks can only do so much." Fuyunyan said.

"USApyon, you have anything to use against this thing?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes! The week by week...boss destroying tank...all ten packages!" he said showing the whole set.

"Wait… How long have those been there?" Usopp asked.

"Does it really matter at this point?" David asked.

"I'll get started on it." USApyon said using a welding torch and starting on it very slowly.

"Of course, even USApyon is drastically slowed down by this world." Hope said.

"Komasan, Komajiro, what's taking you so long?" Sunset said.

With the two brothers…

"We've finally caught him!" Komasan said as he and his brother were holding down Koalanyan.

"Nice work, brother. Now ya better hurry up and push his nose, the others need the boost from our own world!" Komajiro said.

"Right. Boop!" Komasan said pushing Koalanyan's nose as the world's changed to the animated one.

"Alright, they did it!" Hope said.

"That's more like it! Time to build this tank all at once!" USApyon said quickly making it to full model as it charged at Whaleman, firing shots into it, pushing it into a tower.

"We got him!" Nate said.

But Whaleman was not done yet. He quickly recovered and fired another wave of bubbles, turning USApyon's tank into a Bluefin Tuna. Komasan was able to evade, but Komajiro and Koalanyan weren't so lucky, getting makerelized.

"Komajiro!" Komasan said.

"It got Koalanyan too!" Nate said.

"Oh no! Without Koalanyan, we can actively switch worlds!" Goofy said.

"Honge!" Whaleman shouted switching the worlds once more.

"Now what do we do? We can't beat this guy as we are." Zoro said.

"Wait, maybe we could use this!" USApyon said holding a bottle of purple liquid with a skull on it.

"Wait, isn't that…?" Lucy said.

"It's the potion made by Inaho's look alike. I might've taken it before driving off." USApyon siad.

"So, what exactly does it do?" Sanji asked.

"Its a power up drink." Robonyan said scanning it. "It will certainly give us the strength to beat Whaleman. However, it is extremely bitter."

"So… who wants to drink it?" Rainbow asked.

Silence….

"Wow, no one." Hope said. "Robonyan, why don't you try it? I don't think you have any taste sensors."

"Right." Robonyan F said as he chugged it down. "Huh. That wasn't so…" he said before he shook and sputtered as smoke was coming out of him.

"Wak!" Donald said in shock.

"Robonyans malfunctioning!"Goofy said.

Robonyan F's head then began to grow larger and larger. It then moved and swallowed USApyon, then Komasan, Jibanyan, and Fuyunyan. But when it swallowed Whisper, it then spit him out.

"What? I don't taste good enough for you?" Whisper said.

Robonyan's head then disappeared partially, as he continued to shake.

"Whats happening?!" Sora said.

"Wait… Robonyan isn't malfunctioning… he's changing." Sunset said.

Robonyan then stood tall as he became more equal to human size with two long tails and a sleek futuristic design.

"Swallowed Union! Ultimate Robonyan!" he said.

Ultimate Robonyan

Tough Tribe

"Thats incredible!" Franky said as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were starry-eyed.

Ultimate Robonyan then flew into the air, catching Kanami's attention.

"Priming Missile Systems." Robonyan said converting into a cannon form with four shells, each one with missile versions of Jibanyan, Komasan, Fuyunyan, and USApyon in his Vader Mode.

"We're Missiles!" Jibanyan said.

"I can never stop dancing!" Kanami said.

Whaleman jumped into the air and began firing a stream of bubbles.

"Fire!" Ultimate Robonyan said launching all four missiles as they expertly dodged all of the bubbles.

"I…" Kanami said.

"Let's go!" Jibanyan said being released with the others from the missiles.

"There's only one world, and we prefer to stay in it!" Rainbow said.

"We'll adventure in our own world...all the way to the end!" Sunest said.

"One Million Paws of Fury!" the four of them said as they were furiously attacking Whaleman with lots of punches. It wasn't long until Whaleman exploded into bubbles, blasting Kanami off her feet in the air.

"I...I...I…" she said as light overtook the area.


	7. Epilogue

Morning soon came as the groups were beginning to awake. They saw Robonyan F back to his original form as well as Koalanyan and Komajiro returned to normal and Kyubi, Venoct and Shogunyan free from inside the whale.

Hope got up and saw Kanami kneeling on the ground. He walked to her as the others were recovering.

(Cue- I'll Face Myself: Version 2)

"Kanami? We uh… heard from the hospital. The doctors said if you work hard at rehabilitation, you can use your legs again…" Hope said.

"Easy for you to say!" Kanami snapped. "What do you all know about me? I've risked everything for ballet! I've practiced harder than anyone! I won't abandon myself on this world, a world without hope for me. That's why i wanted to erase this world. Anything and everything. I wanted to be free on yours!"

Hope steeled himself. "If you thought the world you live in was without hope…. Then why were you gonna erase everyone precious to you? Even those who supported you?"

Kanami looked at Hope.

"We talked with your instructor, and she showed us the rehabilitation plan for you. It will take time, about 3 years, but the dream you have for international ballet...it can still happen." Hope said.

Kanami was looking at hope.

"She also told us when you dance, you lift others spirits. If you regretted not being able to dance and desired to erase this world… then why did you have people hoping for your recovery. To have that same feeling again?" Hope asked. "They're all waiting for you. Hoping to see you there again."

Kanami was in tears. "I was the only one who gave up on myself? Only me?"

"Please, don't let go of your hope. Your dreams. You need to keep going." Jexi said alongside Hope as everyone followed.

"What the heck was I doing all this time?" she said finally smiling.

"You only lost yourself for a moment there. But, you can find it again." David said.

The group soon returned to the hospital where Kanami was standing on.

"I had forgotten about the support others had given me. My dream is not mine alone. It is supported by the support of others." Kanami said.

"Yeah! You can definitely do it, Kanami." Nate said.

"You have the power to create such a terrifying Yo-kai after all." Whisper said.

"Don't bring that up." Hope said.

"But you're good at ballet, Kanami. You can do it!" Jibanyan said.

"I'm sorry i dragged your world into all of this. But… i find it amazing." Kanami said.

"You have no idea. But it's got us interested too." Nate said. "I'm really into pores now."

"Pores?" Kanami asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it. You wouldn't understand." Ramona said.

Kanami pressed Koalanyans nose as she picked it up. "Goodbye, everyone."

"Puku!" Koalanyan said tossing a dream medal to the group as the hospital along with Kanami and Koalanyan vanished and the animated world returned.

"Whoo… was that ever a great time." Hope said.

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the ones fighting those Heartless things." Scott said.

"Still, you managed, didn't you?" Jude asked.

"Yep. Got every single one." Ramona said.

"It just shows that if we get pulled into that kind of world again, we know who to call." Colette said.

"Though I gotta wonder… what if there are other creatures out there that have the same qualities as Heartless?" Goofy said.

"What exactly are you getting at, Goofy?" Donald asked.

"It's just a thought, it's nothing to seri…" Goofy started.

Suddenly they heard something. At the top of a building, there sat a glowing white wolf as it howled. It continued to howl, getting the others attention.

(Cue-Im My own Master now-Spirit of the Wolf Mix)

"A wolf?" Nana asked.

The wolf looked at them for a second before looking up to the stars. It then motioned to them to follow it.

"I think it wants us… to follow it." Hope said.

With its red eyes staring at them, with a gaze to the sky, it jumped up and rain on air into the sky as on instinct, the heroes followed it with their ships soaring into the sky. The wolf continued to run before it leaped into the air as belted a ferocious howl into the black twilight sky.

To be continued in… Dimensional Heroes: Twilight Princess


End file.
